


Teacups, Plushies and Falling for You

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amusement Parks, Drabble, Falling In Love, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humanstuck, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: Be TegiriIt's been a few years since you went to an amusement park. Since your accident you just haven't had the courage to go. But your cousin is done with your anti social behavior, and he's brought that one friend of his that you haven't been able to stop thinking of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is the universe my discord server made I was responsible for Teg's creation and a friend of mine made Az. I haven't played Az's route yet so please note that if his personality isn't quite right that's why. Anyway though this is really short and fluffy and I wrote it in a couple days for said Az Creator so Hopefully they like it :3 and hopefully u all like it too. It was written as one chap then broken up into 3

Be Tegiri

You hardly know the people Tagora drags you off with. Well besides Rava of course they're pretty much a second cousin at this point. But, though you've heard plenty, you don't really know Gor's boyfriend. He's huge and kind of intimidating, or maybe you're just tiny and not intimidating at all. Who knows really. But to make matters worse Rava brought their cousin along and it's making you jitter a little. They did this to you before too a good while ago. But honestly you haven't been able to see the heterochromatic guy in a long time. What with the whole you just sort of do your work at home and send it to class with Gor thing. It's just rough to get to classes between all the time at the hospital, the whole getting there thing, and the anxiety. It’s no big deal though. You just read the book and slog through the work. Thankfully, teachers seem to understand that if your brain injury elected to make you pass out randomly it would be best to be home. 

Gor though seems to be done with your anti social acrobatics. So now you're here. Next to the long haired kid who's haunted your subconscious for weeks. At the amusement park. Before your accident you loved this place. Now though it sort of fills you with dread. The sounds of heavy metal bits sliding against each other is making you wanna turn tail. But the only place to go is back to the car Gor spent an hour coaxing you into earlier. Really caught between a rock and a hard place. You know he means well inviting you to tag along but you wonder if he really thought this one through. Honestly though, when you see him smile at his tree of a boyfriend you can't stay upset. Internally you steel yourself and just stay close to the group. Or well as close as you can anyway. Gecko cousin stays back a bit with you looking a little irritated at the sight of all the rides. Maybe he doesn't like them? You're not sure but your dumb ass is staring. 

He gives you a tiny lopsided smile when he notices your gaze. It makes you jump. Oh stop staring you fool! And stop blushing while you're at it. You hardly even know the guy. Sure you follow his blog, and have a full sketchbook of just concepts for his gecko. And you may or may not have a book filled with sketches of him. But you've only talked to him once in person. The rest has been lazy late night texts about anime and outfits for his gecko. Slow down Mr. lonely slow down. He looks a little concerned at your flush but doesn't seem to wanna bring it up. Good thing too. You think you'd rather rip up your lip on your braces than talk about it. Rava leads you all in and is dashing right for some colorful coaster that makes you wanna toss. 

Oof and there you go ripping your lip. Hopefully nobody sees or cares. You stuff the hem of your hoodie sleeve into your mouth to stop the bleeding but he notices. He noticed long before you started trying to choke on the fabric. It startles you yet again when his hand meets your shoulder.

"You ok? You look really tense." 

His voice is something unfair in its entirety. Oh but those hands are worse he squeezes your shoulder. It's just a tiny reassuring squeeze. But it feels like he just picked up the lead vest you feel like you're wearing and tossed it aside. Your shoulders slump at last. It's like you actually have Draco with you. Part of you wishes you could reach up and grab those digits but you shake it off. That's a dumb thought. Instead you just nod and gulp down the anxiety while everyone just saunters on. The sounds are getting to you though. Your legs are shaking as you decline to ride the coaster with them. But as you sit on your own the crowd gets to you worse. Sadly you sigh to yourself. Why can't you just get over all this? 

Your eyes end up wandering to the colorful teacups across the way. They spin and spin with no worries. Honestly they're really pretty too. So many colors and so much laughter. They look like fun. But you'd never be able to ask one of your party members to go on them, and going by yourself is even scarier than asking. More sighing and now your eyes are watering. How fantastic. You try to shake them away, you can't cry here the last thing you wanna do is upset Gor. He just wanted to help the least you can do is stop being a huge baby. 

"You wanna go on them?"

You refuse to believe that squeal came from your throat but man did he startle you. Azdaja just kinda stands there looking a little worried over your tears but he doesn't bring them up. He just grabs your wrist and hauls you up off the bench. Before you can even get your mouth open he's dragging you over to the spinning cups. Your voice is stuck in your throat. Why is he doing this? He doesn't need to do this for you. 

"Y-you don't have to go on dumb little kid rides for me you know..."

Somehow he actually heard you despite you talking to your shoes more than him. He ruffles your hair, since you forewent the hat today, and really now you're choking on your own heart. His hand pulls back like it's on fire but he's talking again.

"Honestly, I don't like the big rides either. So since we're here we might as well have our own fun, right?"

All you can do is nod as you're both ushered through the gate and allowed to pick a cup. You sort of freeze up though. Would he scoff at the little pink one? It's got cute little white seals on it and you love it a lot. But what if he thinks it's weird that you pick it? What if he leaves? You don't want him to leave. Your breathing is heavy and you're fidgeting badly again. That hand comes back to your wrist though and gently tugs you to the seal cup. 

"It's just spinning. Is that too much?"

He looks concerned and once again you wanna cry. You don't deserve his concern but you're fumbling into the pink cup anyway. Sitting on one end of the table thing you try not to stare at him. The safety guy comes along and makes sure your cup is shut right before the ride gives a huge metallic clank. That makes you nearly faint but he's humming something and it soothes you a bit. The cup starts to gently spin as the ride starts up. He's got his hands resting on the table but he doesn't go to spin it. 

Instead he watches you and watches you til your shoulders start to sink and relax again. Only then does he give it the gentlest of pulls. You're spinning a bit faster now, and really the bubble of laughter you feel come up just can't be helped. You swear he blushes but it could just be the heat. He gives it a harder pull and you're actually giggling now. It's fun. It's just genuinely fun, you can't help but laugh and hold your hair down. 

"Faster, Az, faster!" 

He gives a low chuckle and a mumble of here we go before he seems to really turn the sucker. You're laughing harder than you have in years. Tears track down your cheeks as he starts to spin hard enough to move you around. With an oof you end up sliding into him but he doesn't seem deterred. He just laughs with you and spins more. It feels nice to laugh with him you decide. You think today will be nice if he's willing to put up with you like this. Sadly though, these rides don't last forever and you start to slow to a stop. You feel like Jell-O but that's ok cuz he's still here. The both of you leave the cups behind unsure where to go now. 

You're in the kiddie area. The rides here are technically meant for ten year old kids. But honestly they all look like fun. He's staring at the water ride and in this heat it sounds pretty nice. Beaver River it's called it seems. You tug on his sleeve cuz you can't seem to call out to him.

"Wanna go on it?" 

He looks taken aback but he went on the cups for you the least you can do is take him on the log ride. You grab his arm and take off with him stumbling along after your tiny strides. He's chuckling though so maybe he's not completely put off by your antics. There's so few people attempting to get on it that the attendant looks bored. You'll just go ahead and change that. He mutters smaller in front bigger in back and lets the both of you hop into a log. It's slow and easy which is nice. The log bumps into the rails here and there as you float through a little forest world. There's robot animals everywhere and soft looking trees. Hell if you lean back you could probably fall asleep in this log. It's just so calm. Behind you he's humming again and holding the rails in a gentle grip. It only serves to calm you further.

"Are you having fun?" 

You jump a bit at the sound of his voice. Craning your neck to manage to look at him and offer a smile. 

"Yeah...are you?"

He nods and points ahead to get you to look back in front of you. Just in time too cuz your log gets angled up and slides you back against his chest. Your blush clear to the tips of your ears but you can't seem to pull yourself up. His chest rumbles with laughter though and that freezes you up.

"We just keep meeting like this don't we." 

He doesn't seem mad or anything as you crest the hill and gently slope into another pool of water. It's just a tiny little bump it's barely anything but you know the bigger one is coming soon. The animals are back. They bounce and smile and sing cheerfully while the water flows. 

"You mean that right? You're not just saying you're having fun for my sake?"

It seems silly to ask of him. But you're worried and just wanna be sure you're not holding him back. Once again he just chuckles at you. He reclines back a bit looking more relaxed and just watching the forest scene. 

"Would I have asked you to go on these rides if I didn't think they were fun?" 

Your brow furrows in response cuz would he? You have no idea really. He could be taking pity on you. What if he secretly hates this and by extension hates you cuz you're making him do this? What if, internally, he's making fun of you? You don't even know if he likes guys but he's surely scratching your childish ass off his possible partner list.

"Hey, calm down, Teg. The obvious answer is no I wouldn't."

He's in your space now. Pressed up against you so he can do a weird bend around you and see your face. You feel paler than usual gripping the rails hard and feeling like you're gonna go. Gotta shake it away but the ringing has already settled in. The both of you get shoved back again on another hill just as your vision begins to swim. Oh he'll really hate you if you pass out here. You can't do that. Your eyes are welling up again and your head is screaming with pain as a migraine starts settling in. Vaguely you can hear him telling you to calm down. So faintly you can feel hands on your shoulders squeezing you softly. You can't calm down though. You're hiccuping and dizzy. Where did it go south? You should be having fun. A loud metallic bang makes you leap out of your skin but your brain just decides to not handle it. You black out against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Teg!"

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No...no don't do that. He's got an alert band, I didn't see it before...we should wait for him to wake up." 

Azdaja? You groan and crack your eyes opened. The sky is so pretty with it's pink hues but your pillow is a bit hard. Where are you? What happened?

"Teg! Oh thank hell...no don't sit up just stay down a minute."

You're sopping wet though the last thing you wanna do is lay in this water. He's holding you down though. 

"Should I call one now?"

The attendant sounds frantic and suddenly it all comes back. You're in a log with Azdaja at the theme park. You must've passed out. Oh hell, now you've really gone and caused trouble for everyone damn it all. 

"Teg, do you need the hospital? Should I take you there? I've got the spare keys I can take you if you need to go."

Now he also sounds frantic. He looks frantic too now that you get to see him. You do all you can to shake your head at him. It's all you can do since your throat is still rebooting. He sighs in relief and moves your hair from your face. It reveals your scar but you're too heavy to protest. 

"Sorry to bug you but can we just stay here a sec?"

Az and the attendant talk for a moment before he takes his leave letting the two of you remain in the log. He starts to hum and it's only now that you realize what he's humming. It's the damn DBZ opening and you can't help but laugh.

"Good...anime." 

He lets out a loud bark of laughter in response.

"It's a classic. How're you feeling? Think you can stand?" 

You give him a shallow nod and ease yourself into a sitting position. It's a dizzy affair and your head is killing you but you do manage to stand. He holds his hands up to you as if waiting for you to fall over but somehow you don't full on fall. When the two of you start walking you stumble and have to hold onto his arm though. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to mind, just keeping your pace steady and you close. 

"We're gonna get you some food. Tag says you have a habit of forgetting to eat. Plus, a break from the rides might be a good idea."

You're not really in any place to defy him so you just nod and allow yourself to be drug to the food area. It's adorable really. There's little animal statues everywhere advertising overpriced food but he doesn't seem to care. He just drags you into the little log cabin that seems the least full. As the smell hits you you can't help but wanna gag though. One would never think you have an eating problem with how fat you are. But, honestly, food makes you pretty sick. At least "normal" food as your parents call it. That's why you cook Japanese food at home to the best of your ability. It just settles better. But if you're being honest with yourself...there are weeks you just elect to not eat. Usually your more dysphoric weeks but you shouldn't dwell on it.

"Do you feel sick? Can you try and eat a kid sized thing at least?"

You don't even wanna look at his face. The pity that's gotta be painted there would be too much to bare. 

"Hey, just something small...for me?"

It makes you blush again. You curse your strawberry blondeness to the depths of heck cuz you can't hide how bright it is. How can you say no though? You can't, is the answer to that. Finally your eyes meet his to see the worry there. You nearly choke but you give a little nod and let him lead you forward. The two of you end up just getting ice cream and fries since the thought of pizza makes you wanna throw up. 

It's something you can walk with but he makes you sit anyway right in view of the carousel. You nibble fries and get self conscious when you wanna dip them in the ice cream. Overall though you just try not to stare at the intricate machine. You've always loved carousels. They're just so artful and this one in particular has an adorable tuxedo cat you can't take your eyes off. He's got a little teal bowtie on and is bobbing right next to a gold dragon. It's simply adorable. But you're not sure that Az wants to ride anything else with you now. The thought makes you slump a little.

"Y'know, we can go on it after you get some strength back. Just...please try to eat. I don't say things are scary often cuz I'm not shaken easy but that was scary." 

Now you really feel bad. But you do grab another fry anyway. They're not great but they're not horrible either. Without thinking you scoop up some ice cream with it and he chuckles. It makes you blanch a bit. You didn't mean to do that. He doesn't seem to care though simply dunking his in the chocolate soft serve too. You cram yours in your face to distract yourself from him inspecting it before eating it. The smile though makes you soar. With hopes of a ride on the merry go round in your head and his smiles in front of you you do manage to eat. It's probably more than you've eaten in a few days honestly. His mismatched eyes look oddly proud of you when you both manage to stand again and make your way over to the ride. 

"You seem really keen on this one. Did you see an animal you like or something?"

"Uhh...yeah...the little tuxedo cat."

You feel silly when you point to it but he just chuckles. 

"Alright then. Let's go get him."

"You'll ride the dragon next to it right?"

You chomp down on your tongue. Why on Earth would you ask something like that? Where did the courage to even ask him a question come from? You spare a glance at him and he just looks a little dumbfounded. The two of you are right in front of the lazily galloping zoo just staring at each other. Your blush is back cuz of course it is. It's hot as hell and probably glow in the dark pink but you just can't look away. The glow of the carousel lights, the dimming sun, it all just makes him look unreal. You swear you can see shines of blue in his hair, a soft glow to his mocha skin, and a sparkle in those eyes. Oh man you sound like a shojou manga. He snaps out of the transe he's in and laughs. It makes your heart stutter. 

"What else would I ride? You don't think I'm making you ride alone do you, dork."

Your smile splits your face. He stops laughing abruptly at your glee, or maybe it's at your unsightly braces. Eating that car bumper screwed your teeth real bad. Quickly you shut your mouth so he doesn't have to see them. You're confused when he looks slightly disappointed but you don't ask. Instead the both of you hop into the line to get on and manage to pick your animals on the next spin. You nearly bounce into the saddle of the dapper cat overly excited for it to move for some reason. He's chuckling next to you as he straps in and asks you what the belt's even for. His hand holds the slack out dramatically. Comments on how this tiny strap of leather both does nothing, and that the carousel moves too slow to need it are made. He does it with so much drama you can't help but double over the pole of your cat laughing. 

All you can do is grip the golden spiral and snort as it takes off. It's not even all that funny. Well, the words aren't. But his face, oh man, the way his face scrunches up like some meme is hilarious. He's still chattering, proclaiming loudly to you.

"Why are you booing me, I'm right!"

Your snorts are out of hand at this point. Why are you laughing so hard? Why is that the funniest thing that's happened tonight? He's finally stopped talking and making weird si-fi emperor sounds so you can wipe away tears and look at him. The blush seems to be making a reappearance. Or maybe it's not a blush, you might be giving yourself too much credit. It could just be the lighting. But the lighting isn't making it look like his head is turned towards you. Your glasses go askew as you attempt to get to the tears under the coke bottle thick lenses. The tears and ridiculousness of your glasses don't seem to deter his stare though. Wonder if you have something on your face. 

"D-do I have food caught in my braces or something?" 

That gets him to leap practically out of the dragon's saddle. He shakes his head and squeaks out a no but still the both of you stare at each other. For whatever reason it makes you choke on another laugh. It's just so weird. You're both disastrously awkward it seems, but you're sort of glad you're not the only one. The carousel bounces you both around while you just hold each other's gazes and you fight giggles. He doesn't seem annoyed by your copious amounts of laughter though. Strangely enough, his lopsided smiles seem to actually encourage it so you let it bubble out. It feels good to laugh. How long has it been since you laughed with someone else? It's intoxicating. Even as the merry go round slows and stops you just don't want the time you have with him to end. 

That thought shakes you a bit. You swore to yourself you were done dating. When your last relationship ended with bruised ribs and a swollen eye you said you were done. Honestly though, you should've known better back then...back then being two years ago. Your mind bristles. Logically, there's no way to blame fifteen year old you but you do it anyway. It's sort of frightening that you want nothing more than to leap into the arms of another guy again. But gosh that smile. It makes it all shut up a minute. You don't even know if he likes guys yet that hardly matters if you can keep being close to him. 

"You comin' Teggy?" 

Teggy? You just sort of stare at him for a second before you realize the ride stopped. He's chuckling as you fumble out of the saddle and bashfully run away from the ride. Before you can get too far away though his hand grabs the back of your hoodie. It startles you but it does get you to stop and remember to look around.

"You're so skittish, like a bunny. It's ok y'know Freeza's not behind us or anything."

He let's go of your coat in favor of actually standing with you. Part of you wants to tell him it's just anxiety, to explain yourself to him. But that smile is still there. For whatever reason, it makes the explanations fade out. You don't feel like you need a reason or to defend it with him. He just gets it. He doesn't ask you to explain yourself or your weird behavior. Either he doesn't care to know, or it makes no difference in his eyes. It's soothing to be able to relax again knowing you don't have to endure the anxiety of explaining your anxiety. 

"Wanna do the swings next?" 

He points to the big umbrella looking ride with colorful seats on chains. It tilts and spins and really it does look like fun. Once again you manage to smile at him. Your face hurts a little from smiling so much tonight. But it's a nice ache you decide. The two of you end up riding more rides than you thought possible for you. The swings have you both giggling and him doing weird spins in midair. You drag him to the Frog Hop, a short version of the free all ride in the center of the park, and in return he insists on the Tilt a Whirl. You both agree with laughs and short sprints on the kid dragon coaster and then the haunted house. Finally though, you're sort of exhausted. It just sort of hits you as you're getting out of the buggy style cart. Your legs are a little wobbly but you're oh so happy.

"Need a break? You're swayin' a bit." 

You offer him a nod and follow him back to the food area. You're not sure what he's up to but soon enough he's grabbing cotton candy and offering it over. 

"I refuse to eat all of this sugar alone." 

Thankfully the pout seems to sell your comment. He rolls his eyes playfully at you but he does pull a bit off for himself. The two of you walk around with it til you end up wandering into the game alley. Then you see it, cuz he's fixated on it. The little bottle game might as well have a spotlight on it cuz he's staring at a pure white seal in it's rafters. He's been so nice to you all damn night. You wonder if you could get it for him. Stark, Tag and you prank each other all the time. And your intricate pranks usually involve throwing something at something else and making it fall. The balls the guy has are also the same type Nowaki loves to play fetch with. 

You just stare with him for a second before you put the cotton candy in his hand and saunter over. That seal is his damn it. It seems to take a sec for him to realize what you're doing cuz he's darting up to you as you take up the first wiffle ball. 

"Give it your best shot. Hope you can actually see them though, those glasses are huge."

You don't pay the game attendant any mind simply adjusting your glasses and finding the weak spot in the stack.


	3. Chapter 3

If you hit the crack right down the center the whole thing will come down no problem. Assuming they're not weighted. Ok, they probably are weighted these games are always rigged. That's fine. Just gotta use that extra strength you used to dunk Stark into the dunk tank that one year. Everyone's always surprised you can throw accurately. But honestly, you had to be super accurate to not fall on your ass in figure skating. So, it was just a skill that came with the territory. If you can throw your heavy ass body into the air and land on paper thin blades, on ice, you can throw a ball. 

"Teg, what are you doing?"

"I'm winning you that seal, now hush and let me work."

He gives a comical huh at your side just as you toss the sucker and, just as you predicted, take the whole stack down. It's not unexpected, it's just science really, but you still jump with glee. The attendant is slack jawed, all the nasty comments about your glasses are gone. He just gestures to the rafters filled with huge toys and lets you pick out the seal. It's sort of arrogant but you trade Az for the cotton and make sure to smirk at the asshole attendant as you strut on off. Next to you Az just looks at the plush in stunned silence. His mouth is slightly parted and his eyes are a bit wide. It makes you blush and chuckle, bumping into him to get his attention. 

"You didn't - how did you - why?" 

He can't seem to settle on a question and you just sort of laugh at the stuttering. 

"You were staring at it, figured you wanted it."

You ruffle up your own hair before you can find it in you to tell him why you impulsively went for it. 

"Just...you've been so tolerant of me all night. Was the least I could do." 

He blinks at you and you have to busy yourself with the cotton candy to avoid that gaze. The sick settles in quick from all the sugar but geez you can't really look at him when he's looking at you like that. 

"Tolerant? Who's tolerating anyone? We're just having a good time, believe it or not I'm not miserable or anything."

Oh so desperately you wanna bring up that episode you had. There's no way that didn't ruin his night but he's grabbing your shoulder and making you turn to him. Instinctively you flinch hard and stiffen up. His grip isn't tight though, it's not bruising or painful. It's just sitting there like a comforting weight while he tries to keep eye contact with you. 

"I mean that y'know. You're not being tolerated I'm enjoying this."

You can't even really respond to that it's just surreal. It's not that you've never tagged along with people. But you've always just been Tagora's pasty white cousin. Just the extra wheel cuz Gor feels sorry for you when you're constantly alone. You don't really mind being alone though. It's quiet, no squealing metal, no angry boyfriend. No flinching no fainting. Just the soothing purrs of your cats and the dialogue of your anime to fill the void. It's nice...but you'll admit it's lonely and cold sometimes. 

"Gosh, who hurt you..." 

Of course you don't answer him. You're too stunned by the comment and it's seriously too soon to unpack it all on him. He wipes away tears from your face with the sleeve of his coat. When did you start up with the waterworks? It's not as messy as it usually is though. Thank the stars really, you'd kick yourself if you got snot on his coat. He perks up and looks around seeming to fixate on something and drag you off to another game stall. It's a water gun game, the one where you have to press buttons and guide the ball through the maze thing. If you do it fast enough you get a price but your hands always shake too much for this game.

You're not sure why he drug you over here. But he's handing you the seal and sitting on the stool before you can ask. You just hug the plush letting the soft white fleece soothe you while he takes up the hose gun thing. The lady yells go in a bubbly voice and you watch the tiny ball take off. He's good, and he's got the freaking cutest concentration face. His tongue is between his teeth, darker eye closed as he guides the ball like he's done it thousands of times. The ball hits the hole in less than a minute and apparently that's good enough cuz both him and the attendant jump up and cheer. You clap around the seal but you're still hella confused on what he saw that made him run here. She tells him to take his pick and he points up to a corner you can't see. The attendant looks perplexed but hikes up there anyway pulling down a Pikachu as big as the seal. It's not just a Pikachu though. It's the Sailor Moon Pikachu plush from the Sailor Pikachu collection. You just about drop everything when he looks it over. 

Moon is the only one you haven't been able to find. You have all the other members of the collection but try as you might you haven't found Moon yet. Now it's your turn to stare with your mouth agape. He plucks the seal from your arms and offers you the costumed Pikachu. Never have you snached something up so fast. He just sort of chuckles over it. 

"Now we're even...wanna do one more before we gotta meet the others again?"

You damn near whine at the thought of the night being over. But it's now dark. The moon is high and the lights are bright and flashing. The others will be waiting for you guys at the entrance soon and you're gonna have to meet them. You're gonna have to go back and get in that horrible metal death trap and go back to your cold empty house. Well, its not fully empty. You wouldn't trade your cats for the world but this has spoiled you it seems. He looks like he's waiting though so you nod and look around with him. It's like it hits you both at once the one thing you have yet to do and you both bark it at once.

"The ferris wheel!" 

The both of you just look at each other for a moment before the laughter is back. You don't know who skipped off first but when you both make it you sort of run into him. It's awkward but he just sort of catches you in a borderline shojou embrace. There's sparkles you bet, and your heart is racing. It's been a while since you've allowed yourself to be close enough to another person to be held. Even if it's just by accident. He pats your back as if to say you're alright and for once you believe it. The line is fast moving. You replace his warm body with the Pikachu so he doesn't grow weirded out by your hold but you stay right next to him. It's close enough to feel his body heat come off of him. He doesn't seem to mind though just waiting for you to jump into the swing so he can do the same and pull down the bar. The seal and Pikachu are so big next to your sides you're both squished together but that's ok too. Oddly enough it's soothing enough to where you only shallowly flinch at the metallic sounds. 

It hoists you both up sluggishly. It's just quiet. Nothing but the view and the wind. You can see the lights of the city, the faint twinkle of stars, it's just a beautiful view really. The top comes faster than you thought and it just holds you there. The swing sways gently, his side rises and falls slowly, it's all just oddly perfect. For the first time in a really long time you're not anxious about anything. There's no intrusive thoughts or pain, there's just the feel of him next to you. The want to flop over and lay on his shoulder is so real, but you resist. For a moment anyway. You jump cuz it's just so unexpected. But it's not unwelcomed to feel the soft press of a warm mouth against your cheek. Just as he pulls away you start to go down and you're just stunned. 

"Sorry. I ummm...I didn't think." 

He's ruffling his hair and looking bashful but slightly dejected too. Oh that won't do. It takes everything you have but with shaky hands you pull him down to you and place your own kiss on his cheek. That's as far as anyone is going right now. Friends can kiss cheeks and that's just facts. He stares at you and your crooked glasses in shock. But it's quickly replaced with a gentle smile. His arm is slung around your shoulders and he lets you come impossibly closer for the rest of the ride. 

When you disembark you walk a little closer to each other than before. It's not as rushed though. In fact you guys are walking pretty hecking slow. It's like neither of you wanna make it back to the entrance. He's checking his phone though so Rava's probably wondering where you two are at. There's a sigh in his throat but a smile on his face as the others come into view. But another wave is there now. The car. It took Gor so long to get you into the car to get here. When you manage to see your cousin you can tell he's sort of dreading the same thing. Hopefully you're too tired for full blown panicking but you don't count on it. Rava chatters and chatters to Az and Gor asks if you had fun to which you nod. You're not looking forward to the trip home though.

"We're taking you first. Just hang in there for me ok, Teg." 

What choice to do you have but to nod. You can't walk home that's like thirty miles in the middle of the night, and your bike's not here to ride there. So with a deep deep breath you try to follow back to the metal cage of death. You have no clue how hard you're squeezing Pikachu honestly but when a shoulder bumps you your head zips up. Az is there again. He's as close as he was in the park again just watching your face. There's the look of a problem solver there. But what really shocks you is when he offers you his arm to hold onto. 

"Cars are the rough thing aren't they."

You look surprised but take his arm anyway and nod.

"You jumped and spooked every time metal would scrap. I thought maybe you had sensitive hearing but when you passed out I read your card, the one in your pocket. It said you have a head injury and anxiety that seemed to be made worse by the metal. You were in a car wreck weren't you, that's why you're never at school?" 

The medical alert card you made for yourself. You completely forgot he probably looked at it cuz your band says to. He put it all together. Well, for the most part. He keeps it vague and you're not gonna be the one to say you ran out in the rain in front of an SUV for Mochi. That you died three times on the table after being ran over and left there in the road. That would just make you look like an attention whore so you just nod to him. In response he drops his arm and gives you his hand instead so you can squeeze it when Gor's little car comes into view. 

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. I'll be right next to you, you can hide in my shoulder if you want. Don't gotta see a thing." 

You wanna break down and cry cuz he doesn't say it's dumb or that you need to get over it and be a man. He doesn't tell you to quit being a baby, he offers help. That car still is the scariest thing on Earth to you but it feels like you can take it a bit better now. Gor is staring at Az with a narrowed eye. But he doesn't seem like he's about to pin him to the metal and rip him a new one so it's all ok. He just opens the door and watches Rava bound in with a classic lmao on their tongue. There's a squeeze to your hand and a whisper of you got this in your ear. It's so dumb. You know you're being dumb quaking in your converse over a car of all things. But he gets you in the backseat and strapped down in a record breaking twenty minutes. Even Gal looks impressed as he slides in next to you. 

The engine roars to life and you want to die but Rava's rubbing your shoulder and Az is pulling you into his own. The last thing in the car you see is Gor's surprised face in the rear view before you just see his hoodie. Rava's got your hand trying so hard to be Draco when he's absent and Gal is putting that pedal down. He keeps safe but he's really moving to get you home to your support cat. Az starts to hum again to soothe you and really it does get better. But you don't think the car will ever be ok for you, you just wanna get out. 

"Almost there, Teg, almost there." 

Both your hands are squeezed. You feel the support rolling off the cousins on either side of you. Gal is asking Gor which house it is and that prompts you to look up. You instantly regret it. But Az is there, Rava's there, Gor's checking on you constantly. Surely you can make it a couple more blocks. The second the car stops in front of your house you're out. Az lets out an oof as you all but hurdle over him to get out but despite your antics he gets out too. Stark stands in your doorway with Pikachu in his arms and Draco leaving his feet to be with you. It was nice of him to watch them for you today. 

"Trade you one cat for one car ride home."

"I clearly get the better end of this deal. Thanks for watching everyone for me, Stark, sorry for the trouble." 

Your older cousin just waves you off and hands Pikachu to you. She's quick to be rubbing on your shoulders purring and mewing in your ears. But she sees Az and loses interest in you. He still looks uneasy about your youngest cat but he definitely looks better than the first time. She rubs on his legs and tried to get him to pick her up which he does. But only to transport her to your arms instead. He clears his throat and shifts around awkwardly. 

"Just kiss him already, Az!" 

You both jump at the sound of Rava laughing. Az flips them off real fast but much to your comfort he makes no move to actually kiss you. Instead he stutters on his breath and goes for your hand again. He kisses your knuckles and wishes you good night with rose on his cheeks. You barely squeak out a you too before he's getting back in the car and riding away. 

There's nothing to do but head inside to be greeted by loud and happy meows. Fur is rubbing your legs and noses sniff at you and the plush. When you flop onto your couch exhausted as hell Draco joins you. You're heavy and tired, introvert meter long since drained but you can't stop smiling. Perhaps, on all those rides, you got the will to admit you're falling for him. 

 

\- fin -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Swing by my profile to see more works by me and stay golden my friends


End file.
